


Blue

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hc_bingo prompt: group support</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mental health issues (unspecified), vague mention of military incident in past involving children, nothing graphic.

> "Hey Arthur! I mean, Captain Pendragon, sir."
> 
>  
> 
> *Arthur's fine. How are you diong?*
> 
>  
> 
> "It's weird, here. Home was weirder, though. Is that bad?"
> 
>  
> 
> *Give it a chance to make you better.*
> 
>  
> 
> "I'd still rather be at home."
> 
>  
> 
> *Next time, don't try to leave me alone with Merlin via service revolver.*
> 
>  
> 
> "Still can't say it?"
> 
>  
> 
> *Don't. No, I can't say it. I can't... talk, before I shout again. I'm still angry.*
> 
>  
> 
> "Alright. I met this girl."
> 
>  
> 
> *God, every time! Can I send you nowhere?*
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey, this one's real. I actually talked to her. Kind of."
> 
>  
> 
> *What's she like?*
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't... didn't see her face. She wears hoodies and glasses and long hair to obscure herself. And the talking was more... she dropped something. I think she said thanks."
> 
>  
> 
> *You're bonkers. Look after yourself.*
> 
>  

 

_Dear... who shall I write to today?... Dear Godot,_

 

_Nice to talk again, right? Both of us never quite arriving. I always liked you best, at school. I overheard someone talking about me today. I drew her. She's beautiful. She has such amazing hair, and her eyes are just like something out of a story book. Or maybe not. I'm probably exaggerating. Doesn't matter, the only people who ever read this will be the stupid doctors. Always nosing around my belongings. I can hear them whispering about me. They tell me it's not real, but I know the difference. Everyone else complains too. Here they come to shove pills down my throat, see you around, Godot,_

 

_love, Morgana_

 

__

**I saw her face. Just a glimpse, but I saw.**

 

****

_Dear Arthur,_

 

_I'll actually send this to you, so I'll be careful not to stray into therapy-fake-letters territory and keep it more or less a real letter. Me and my friend from group are doing awesome. She makes me laugh. When was the last time you saw me laugh? I love you, brother mine. I am working on the paranoia and one day soon maybe you'll be able to visit without me going off my rocker. Sorry, further off my rocker. I know you don't find stuff like that amusing, but if I can't make fun of myself I might just combust._

 

_Love, Morgana_

 

__

 

> "It's hard, cap. They ask me about that night, you know the one."
> 
>  
> 
> *The one where we were expecting a base and came across the civilian children. I know the one. Do you talk about it?*
> 
>  
> 
> "What am I meant to say? They're civis."
> 
>  
> 
> *Do you talk to someone?*
> 
>  
> 
> "I talk to my girlfriend. Not about that, but I talk to her. You'd like her, you know. We just gravitated towards one another. She makes me happy."
> 
>  
> 
> *Hang on, Merlin just got home and he's... ha! I guess it must be raining. Jesus, Merls! Go, shower, get warm you... honestly. What a- ow!*
> 
>  
> 
> "What did he throw at you, sir?"
> 
>  
> 
> *a pair of wet socks.*
> 
>  
> 
> "Go, Arthur. I'm alright."
> 
>  
> 
> *Call and talk to me, if you can't talk to anyone there. And let me know when I can visit!*
> 
>  
> 
> "Alright. Bye."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Dear Godot,_

 

_I hate it when they make Gwen cry. I found a scribbled note and it made me so mad I nearly called Arthur to sort it out. Then I remembered what happened last time I called him. I know that Morgause isn't real, but she's difficult to ignore sometimes. She's very persuasive. Anyway, I managed to just crawl into bed with Gwen, instead of going off the rails. Don't tell, we're not supposed to spend so much time around each other._

 

_love, Morgs (That's what Gwen calls me. That, and 'ducks')._

>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> "Group is us against the 'leader'- sorry, that should be 'idiot' leader. He makes Gwen cry. We make him cry, then I make her happy."
> 
>  
> 
> *This is what your girlfriend wrote?*
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't be disapproving, Arthur."
> 
>  
> 
> *I'm not. She just reminds me of someone I haven't seen in a long time. I'm not allowed to know where... sorry. Group makes you cry?*
> 
>  
> 
> "It gives me nightmares. It brings up such awful stuff and isn't at all about coping with it, just discussing it and talking and listening and on and on and on."
> 
>  
> 
> *I was told you did CBT there?*
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes. I do. That's a different bit. It's good here, it's fine, it's actually helping. Group's just... really hard."
> 
>  
> 
> *Yeah. Talking can be awful. Merlin always makes me do it. He then keeps his distance for a bit as I tend to...*
> 
>  
> 
> "Shout and stomp and act like a dollophead?"
> 
>  
> 
> *Ah, he's told you about it, then.*
> 
>  
> 
> "Bye, Arthur."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Dear Arthur,_

 

_another real letter. Ho hum, what news? Not much. My Girlfriend has such awful nightmares. She wakes up screaming. I love her. I do, I love her. Come visit. The address is Avalon Home for incurable Mad Cases. Well, no, it's just Avalon. Much more discrete. See you soon,_

 

_love, Morgana 'ducks' LeFey_

 

__

 

> "I'm ready for you to come visit, cap."
> 
>  
> 
> *You're at the Avalon, right?*
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, that's- why are you laughing? What is wrong with you? Are you mad? Do we need to admit you?"
> 
>  
> 
> *I'm just looking forward to meeting you and your 'ducks'.*
> 
>  
> 
> "My ducks? Oh, my d- hey, how'd you know that? Arthur? Arthur! Cap! Morgana, he hung up on me!"
> 
>  


End file.
